A Snow in Spring
by Akuma Usagi
Summary: Roy is enjoying the rarity of a snow in spring when a series of events leads to a date with his crush. Royai. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: Feel free to skip this, I won't blame you if you do, but this is a call for help. My longtime favorite game called City of Heroes/City of Villains is being shut down. No reason, only a few months warning, the developers sent out in to the streets already with no jobs. Even if you've never played this game we, the players, ask for your support. I am not the only one fighting to keep our heroes around. See /watch?v=pC3tseY-ic0 for proof. You can help us by signing a petition at , help us show that the heroes are standing up and we have allies! Thank you.

A Snow in Spring

Pairing: Royai

Type: One-shot

Author: Akuma Usagi

It's snowing; white flakes drift along in the air. Couples stop and watch the beautiful sight among the cherry blossoms. A snow in spring is rare.

One man sits alone on an old wooden bench. He leans back and seems to watch the white fluff fall from the sky. Only he can't see the snow, he can't see anything, but the feeling of the snow falling on his face is something he doesn't often miss. His gloves are nearly soaked through, but he cannot use them either way, and a crown of snow has formed in his raven hair. When he sighs his breathe freezes like the rest of his body, but he doesn't move. Out here the world sees the same thing he does; white.

This man, if you hadn't guessed yet, is General Roy Mustang. Just weeks after his forced human transmutation he waits for his former subordinate to come back to central. He would not be healed unless Havok recovered first. Though he occasionally wished otherwise. He is only human after all.

A voice speaks in the whiteness "I didn't expect to see you here, General."

Of course he knew who it was. That voice had protected him, from enemies and from himself, and cared for him when he couldn't care for himself. He had heard her familiar footsteps many times before now, running towards danger with him. She never backed down when he needed her, and he would do whatever he can to protect her.

Not that there was much he could do now.

"It's snowing. I think." The voice sits down next to him judging by the squeak of the old wood. Hopefully the bench doesn't break, that might ruin the moment.

"Yes, I suppose it is. It's beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it."

An awkward silence followed. Riza Hawkeye was embarrassed for commenting on the sight of the snow and Roy Mustang was cursing himself for making his long-time friend feel bad. The two sat in silence for a while, until one little impatient pooch made a move. Black Hayate wasn't used to not getting a hello pet from Mustang, and decided to take matters in to his own hand, or rather, paws.

With a quick hop he was in between the two humans and stretching his neck to give Mustang a lick on the cheek and therefore achieve the man's attention.

One problem occurred. Apparently the bench was a little too old and had a weight limit. Two human adults were pushing it, add a well-fed kanine and you have a recipe for destruction. A loud creaking sounded and the bench collapsed. Wood flew everywhere and the three fell.

Roy Mustang blacked out for only a moment. When he came to he felt a weight on his chest.

"Hawkeye! Riza, are you okay?" He tried to get up but the weight wouldn't budge.

A small laugh escaped from above him "I'm alright sir, and thank you for breaking Hayate's fall."

The weight, now identified as the pooch that caused the ordeal, decided to continue with licking the man's face before he was lifted off by his mistress. He whined and tried to get down.

Riza grabs her superiors hand and helps him up while holding her struggling dog. The General dusts himself off and thanks her.

"Thank you, Lt."

"Uh, sir, I-I'm over here." She couldn't get used to the fact that he was blind. She also couldn't get over the notion that it was her fault. Roy thought otherwise but if she hadn't almost died maybe, just maybe, he would still be able to see. But then who else would have taken his spot?

"Oh." He turns towards her voice as a scarlet flush goes across the top of his cheeks. It takes a lot to make Roy Mustang blush. However if one thing could do it, it would be looking like a fool in front of his oldest friend and crush.

He could see her in his mind; her beautiful blonde hair, her amber eyes, the smile that was so rare. He knew he was facing her, she hadn't corrected him again. They faced an awkward silence now, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Finally a resolve took over Roy Mustang.

He knew her height compared to him very easily. Before he could slap himself in the face he quickly lowered his lips to hers. He only attempted a peck and was met, unexpectedly, with a furry surface. He jumped back and was ready to apologize to any man he might have just tried to kiss when he heard a laugh and a bark.

"You put Black Hayate up to your face, didn't you?"

Riza put her dog down and walked over to Roy. She looked at his face and smiled. She took his hand in hers and beckoned to Hayate before starting to walk away.

"You should take me on a date first before you try to kiss me."

Roy felt himself blush again and started to apologize, but Riza interrupted him.

"How about coffee tomorrow? Before work, you do like excuses to be late after all."

Roy smiles "That..would be great." He knew there was a reason he liked the snow.

AN- Sorry it's so short, but I have major writers block. You can help! Send in a request for a fanfic and I'll do my best to write it, if I can, and give you credit to. To request leave it in a review or a PM!

Another AN- For that petition I was talking about; /petitions/ncsoft-keep-ncsoft-from-shutting-down-city-of-heroes

Please, if you have the time, help out.


End file.
